When It's Cold in Paris
by ijustfuckinglovehetalia217
Summary: FranceXRussia RussiaxFrance Frussia Rusfra fanfiction where Russia visits Francis and the visit turns to something else


**A Frussia/RusFra Fanfiction:**

**It's Cold Outside**

Ivan just arrived in France, greeted by cold snow. He was slightly surprised because it was snowing pretty hard and it was too early for that especially in Paris. He looked around, seeing cars stuck in deep snow, people shoveling snow out of the road.

Paris was beautiful still…

News was it's been madly snowing in Paris for a long time now. It was the first time that it went as cold as such and everyone was not as prepared as they wished to be. At this, Ivan's smile faltered a little bit. He hailed a cab and quickly muttered an address, on his way.

He will get to the bottom of this…

Francis's house was covered in snow. Ivan walked towards the door and saw a few sprouting roses below his window. Ivan touched the soft petals gently and looked up towards Francis's balcony. He was quite excited to see Francis and find out what caused such a massive weather change. He took slow steps and knocked on the front door.

"…strannyi…" he muttered under his breath. His smile disappeared completely and he had on an innocently, curious expression. He turned the knob and realized it was unlocked "…very strange. I wonder if Francis is busy"

He walked inside casually, closing the door behind him, looking around Francis's house. It was so filled with pretty things! It also smelled highly of pastries. Then he called out, his voice turning sickly sweet and anticipating "Francis….!"

His mind began dredging up possibilities of what could have happened here. All lights were off and there was no reply. He's probably not home. He called out again "Francis!"

Suddenly there was a noise coming from upstairs. "UN MOMENT…!"

Then Francis came marching down the stairs and halfway through, he sees Ivan standing there. His face flashed into a welcoming kind smile "I am so sorry for taking so long I was just fixing something!"

Ivan smiled once more, showing his childish grin "It's alright da!" he chanted and then he looked at Francis with scrutiny.

He was wrapped in a long sleeved sweater, a scarf, mittens, thick pants that conformed perfectly against the shape of his legs and snow boots that went up to his knees.

Francis was still as beautiful as always…

Ivan has always had a secret admiration, a crush you could call it, on Francis. He finds Francis one of the most intriguing people he's ever met. Francis was one of the few people who didn't fear him or run away from him. Who welcomed him no matter the circumstance was…

As he observed Francis, he noticed the way Francis looked at him. He was staring and looking in his eyes. Ivan's face conformed to surprised and curiosity. "What is it Francis?"

Francis shook his head. Then he snapped up and smiled "Please do sit down! Do you wish anything to drink? I could get you something from the kitchen…"

"No, no need! Spasibo…!" Ivan waved dismissively, sitting down.

Francis sat down beside him, shifting lightly. Even through the thick coat and the fabric of Francis's clothing, Ivan could feel the light warmth that radiated from Francis. Ivan moved a little closer, drawn to the warmth.

"So Ivan…" Francis began, facing him lightly "How can I help you today?"

Ivan's expression became thoughtful and then he shrugged "I was here in Paris for business reasons but I decided to visit you! I haven't seen you in a while!" his innocent, childish smile peeking up. "It's rather cold here this month Francis, do you know why?"

Francis chuckled and then lifted his palm up to Ivan's cheek. At first Ivan was surprised, but as soon as Francis's skin touched his face, the answer was not hard to figure out. Francis's palm was burning hot against Ivan's skin.

"Awww…you're sick Francis!" Ivan pouted and then held the hand on his cheek, nuzzling against it softly. Francis's eyes became lightly surprised then he just smiled. "I do hate to have a good friend of mine ill!"

Francis tried to pull back his hand but was surprised to find out how tightly Ivan held it. He looked at Ivan in the eyes and stopped pulling at his hand. "I shall be fine sweetheart…Thank you for visiting me. I appreciate it"

Ivan tugged at his hand to pull him closer. Francis moved a little closer but Ivan pulled him to an embrace. He gasped softly and then felt Ivan wrap both arms around his shoulder. "Don't mention it Francis! I don't mind da!"

Francis's eyes closed, savoring the feeling of Ivan on him. It was a rather pleasant feeling. He's always liked Ivan. He was just afraid that the other wouldn't like him, considering he had such a bad reputation of sleeping with everyone. "I-Ivan…? What are you doing?"

Ivan let him go and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You are sick! I will take care of you"

Francis looked up at him and laughed nervously, gesturing wildly in embarrassment "Non, non! Oh mon dieu non need! I don't want to be a burden-"

But all Francis was about to say was cut off as Ivan's lips began moving against his. His eyes flashed open in surprise, but slowly and surely, his own lips began to move. His wide eyes became heavy as he closed them in delight. His hand snaked around Ivan's neck, pulling him closer.

Ivan didn't expect any response so when it came, he was beyond startled. Not expecting anything, he was unable to control himself from pulling Francis closer and kissing him harder, his hands going to Francis's waist, rubbing eagerly. Then he broke the kiss, looking amused and awed at Francis…

"Not a burden at all! I'd do anything you want…you just have to ask…"


End file.
